Question: $-\dfrac{5}{2} - \dfrac{7}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{10 \times 1}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{25}{10}} - {\dfrac{7}{10}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{25} - {7}}{10} $ $ = -\dfrac{32}{10}$